


what if....

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: What if negotiations in Ohio go in the other direction....





	1. Chapter 1

In the Cleveland is a beautiful sunny day in early autumn. The plane landed right on time. Luckily, Jude has already been nervous as hell. This will be finally his first major work. If all goes well, Oscar will have to acknowledge him how good was at your job.   
Oscar is a bad man and worse father, but when it comes to his work, his word has price. Which means in the city has a lot of useful links.

Jude has never been as Oscar, nor will be. He was a caring, considerate and a good man. This is the first and last major work to do for his father. Why would not benefited from his connections at least once? So much it is required.  
The meeting at the club was scheduled for early afternoon. Jude looked at his watch, he had more time. While waiting, take a walk in the arena. It is much less than the Devils arena, but the principle is almost the same. Everywhere pictures of the stars of the team, closets with awards. He meets their cheerleader girls that are rushing to training, players come and go, employees who working in the building. Actually everything is almost the same as in LA.

Jude came to negotiate one of their stars-Zero. As in any business, is carried out the thorough preparation. He knew everything there is to know about the club, members of the management, the players, even the dancers.  
A few minutes before the meeting, coming from the hall. There already waiting him three members of the Management Board. Jude heal and courtesy talk with everyone.  
Negotiations last for hours. Jude is exhausted and a little angry. Zero's price rises to heaven. There's no way that Oscar pay so much for just one player. Jude watched all Zero games that he found, and no matter how good he been, doesn't fit on the amount that the administration stubbornly holds. After still more time and presented arguments and counter-arguments Jude finally gives up. Say goodbye politely, but very formal, thank them for their time and walked to the hotel. Oscar will be angry, but now it is no longer a concern. Let someone else be an his errand boy. He felt as if he had dropped a large rock with a heart. Finally it is free.

At the exit of the building while checking mail on your mobile, collisions with the man who enters. He began to apologize, but then realized that it was Zero.  
He saw his pictures and recordings, but none of it cann't be compared with the original. Zero crackle with energy. A smile that stretched until he says it's no problem. The way his eyes shine. Jude standing before him and blushed like a schoolboy. He would have run, but something holds him in place. Than simply say, "I'm Jude" while he extends his hand. Zero accept hand and replied, "Zero" Jude then muttered something as a greeting, and finally ran out of the building. Zero looks at him a moment and smiled, shook head and walked toward the locker room.

Jude almost ran to the road and stop the taxi. When he get into the car starts to breathe normally. He feels like a fool. What got into me, he thought, certainly because I'm too tired.  
After showering and ordered dinner, Jude decides to call Oscar. When you told him everything that had happened, oddly, he was not upset at all. Jude thought that something must be wrong. Oscar is even too kind. After you finish the call, Jude for some time considering what it should mean, and finally falls asleep.  
When he wakes, at one time considering where it is, however, still sleepy jump out of bed when he realized what time it was. He took the phone to review the mail and to his horror he realized why Oscar was so calm.  
All portals published the news that the Zero stars from Ohio signed a multimillion contract for LA Devils. Oscar is apparently all arranged in advance only to be embarrassed him again.

Jude was angry, hurt, sad .... lucky I'm in Ohio, thinking...otherwise, otherwise .... whatever else would? ... I'm not that kind of person. That's enough.  
It will not go away is not personally submit his resignation, but send mail to the office of the agency. Now he fell a little easier. As he dropped the veil from his eyes. Oscar is piece of shit. That will never change. It is time that I go your way, think about the newly discovered flight, dressed and went to breakfast.   
Before leaving home, take a walk around the city taking in some places that it recommend him in the hotel. He likes this newly acquired freedom. Come to think of it, a long time ago wasn't on vacation. Now is the time. Go back to the room. Calls and change the flight booking for Portland. There has been living his mother. They had not seen her for two years. Jude knows that it will be the most happy that it does nothing related to the Oscars.  
While sitting on the plane, get him positive jitters. From today, start a new chapter in his life. Any change is good, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Zero knew for negotiations about his transfer to LA Devils. He knew it before he was officially informed of the new contract.  
It was a great player, but also a difficult man. In today's era of rapid flow information, naturally they all knew that. In the world of high sport that was somehow even desirable. In addition to his sporting success always has been written about his turbulent personal life too. Zero was a lone wolf. With team members he wasn't privately socialize, had no friends close friend.  
From when he met the Jude sought through his sources to find out if he negotiated his new contract. Zero of a waitress in the club restaurant heard that the Jude came from LA and was at the board meeting. Behind the scenes story and unreliable sources often happens to be incorrect, but it is confirmed that the few dancers who have met him.  
The next morning when he appeared great news about his transfer to the Devils, Zero has just got a reason to behave like arrogant star.

It's been a while for the Zero should move to a new club. Has not had anyone to condone. He had no real friends, he didn't have a relationship worth mentioning. All the women he dated, but it began to look like one another. When he slept, and with a man, it is trying to keep it secret. Nor is it meant nothing. 

That day when the plane landed in LA, Zero again remembered Jude. It is often thought to him. He hoped to meet him again now that you are in the same city. No matter what he had seen only a few moments, he liked the black-haired boy with the most beautiful green eyes. As far as Jude was shy, he exuded a warmth and kindness. Zero knew evaluate people, but Jude is not much from the world in which they both lived.

At the airport waiting him limousine. When he arrived at the arena surrounded by a group of journalists. Zero enjoyed the attention. This is finally a success he wished for all life. LA will only give him everything he wants. 

While waiting to begin a press conference at which he presented as a new reinforcement, not speed review of the hall in which they are located. Jude is not here, or he does not see him. Think about how it will look for him later, but concentrates on the presentation and questions from reporters that due thereafter.  
After the conference Zero meets lot of people who approached him. When Oscar enters, room followed by silence. Zero knew who it was. When approached him and extended his hand, Zero accepted and introduced himself. Oscar briefly retained, but move on with colleagues. Zero looking for them, the Oscar is just how you represent. The cold and stiff.   
Suddenly surrounded him Devils girl. There is more at home. With women always knew. For some time talking to them about anything and everything. Little by little the team is rash. A young man came up and introduced himself as Lucas. He said that is his agent, and as of today it is available as long as it should have just let the search.

It's pretty late when Zero came to the apartment. Everything is decorated more than a luxury. Now all he wants is a shower. Day was hard, tomorrow is already starting with duties. After a long shower when he go to bed remembered that he forgot to ask where the Jude is. Open his laptop to review if there are any new news. He laughed smugly at the article about his presentation. Then something caught his eye. With Oscar's name someone mentioned Jude's. Kinkade dynasty. Jude Kinkade. Than finally finally realizes, Jude is Oscar's son! It all makes sense now. He cheer up, because If this is true, Jude will show up once, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Jude spend some time with his mother. Enjoy in freedom and holidays. It is essential that no longer has anything to do with basketball. He cann't help wondering why it is so keen to please Oscar or wanted his approval. Oscar can burn in hell, he don't care any more.

For now, not thinking about a new job. One day when he returns to LA to think about it. Now have fun city sightseeing, going to the occasional performance or dinner with his mother.  
Strives to not follow basketball, but sometimes cann't avoid news of the Devils or Zero. Remember that one of their chance meeting while his heart beat faster. Jude had sometimes some hidden speed dating with some anonymous man to be picked up at the bar, but not even admit hinselg that he is gay, even less his mother. What would Oscar said to find out, he thought grimly, but then again who doesn't give a damn what Oscar thinks about anything.  
One evening while dinner he says mother it's time to return. She persuades him to stay a little longer, but Jude promised her to try to come more often, but there was a lot of rest.

The apartment was cold and empty, as if it was not for years. Mail piled, mostly bills and advertisements. It got snagged luxury invitations. Obviously, someone wedding. For this there is time, he will see later, think while cleaning the flat.

Zero is quite fit into the team, if you can call it that. Old habits die hard. He didn't make friends with anyone. At the training sessions and matches gave it all that was asked of him, but that was the end of his engagement. On several occasions he wanted to know where Jude is, but he didn't know how to find out. He couldn't understand how someone could just disappear, especially Oscar's son.

One day while sitting at the bar in a club cafe and drank a beer, he overhears a conversation at a nearby table. Someone was talking to Oscar new wife (if hear right her name is Lionel). The wedding will be in a few days, and no one knows where the Jude. Now for the first time since he came hear somebody mention his name. It seemed all very strange. In the evening when he came to the apartment, he found an invitation to the wedding. Oscar obviously wants to make this a great show.  
After a few days at a rented vast estate when Zero appears with an escort, it seemed to him that the whole team out of the arena moved to this wedding. As much as Oscar spent all this looks opulent, it seems like a farce. Young beautiful actress standing by Oscar against improvised altar, that only reinforces the impression. After the ceremony, the wedding team spread out around the estate. Zero standing at the bar waiting for a drink and a sudden Jude passed by him in a hurry. He don't see exactly what happens, but created a commotion. He tried to get closer to the place where Oscar and Lionel receiving congratulations, and then he saw Oscar on the floor with broken nose and Jude who angrily yells at him. There is a growing group of people around them. Zero to somehow break through the cordon of curious faces and see how Lionel towering over Oscar trying to wipe his face and Jude which is held by two security guards. When Oscar held up the order to release him, Zero take advantage and pulled him by the arm and led away from the crowds. Jude was reluctant at first, and then quietly went out from the estate along with it.

Zero opened the jaguar door and pushed him inside. He sat on the driver's seat, started the engine and moved. No one speaks. Jude still breathing hard, his face red with anger and holding both hands clutched in his lap.  
After a few miles Zero fit to lay and cut the engine. "Let me see" Zero spoke first. Jude calmed down a bit so stretched his right hand. "We have to put ice on that, at least a little to alleviate these swelling, but pain will not stop for a while." Jude nods, looks like anger replaced with shame. Zero re-started the engine and drove them to the apartment.  
Jude sat down on the sofa still embarrassed looking at the floor and holding both hands in his lap. Zero first added him glass "Drink it" Jude poured whiskey into itself in one gulp. Zero knelt in front of him, again he took his right hand and put a bag of ice on it.   
"Hey, it was boring until you came" Zero joked. Jude looked at him the first time and shyly smiled. "You want to tell me what was that?" Zero attempts to start a conversation, but Jude are again serious "No" then still chuckling tone, "maybe another time " sat back on the couch and holding ice on hand "a little less pain, thank you." One time they just sitting in silence. Zero asks him if he wants to get something to eat or drink. When the Jude asked a glass of water, Zero got up and went to the kitchen. He kept a little longer while looking for something to eat, but when it comes with a glass of water see Jude asleep. He smiled and cover him.   
Tomorrow everything will be better, he thought, put the glass on the table, looked at him again, turned off the light and went to sleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude opened his eyes. All around is dark. Cann't remember where it is, but certainly not at home, he fell asleep dressed? He moved and felt the pain in his hand. Shit. He remembered all at once. He sat down and sightseeing around.   
Moon illuminates the room through a huge window. He stood up and walked to the window. Views of the city is spectacular. Nothing less is not expected of the Zero apartment. Shit. Zero. Had it not been embarrassed himself even more? I do not need this, he thought, except that the pain in my arm, Oscar's broken nose going to cost me... certainly sue me... I ruined his show in which he should be a star. 

On his way back to the sofa, struck bare foot on something and swore under his breath.  
He tried to find the gloom bathroom to wash his face. While wandering the unfamiliar flat run into the open door Zero rooms. Lean on the door frame and cann't look away. The moon sheds light on the naked body in front of him. God, do I have died and gone to heaven? Jude knows it's bad what he is doing, but each line Zero body is perfect. Blond hair scattered on the pillow, neck, back, ass, legs ... snap out of it as from a dream when Zero turned and looked at him.   
Murmured something like an apology and turned on his heel to escape. Where to escape? Shit. So thi is his apartment. How many times will embarrass himselt in front of a stranger? Fails to make even a few steps, Zero suddenly created by him and took his hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm staring" Jude compose himself enough to say a coherent apology, but still looking at the floor. Zero still holding his hand. This is not happening to him! Zero provide other arm and lifted his chin. They look in the eyes. "Do you like what you saw?" Zero smiles somehow seductive and comforting at the same time. Jude seems that time has stopped.   
Whatever now happens let it be "Yes" Jude said simply. Zero realizes this as consent and led him to the bedroom. Jude follow him without a word. They stand beside the bed. Zero slowly unbuttoning his shirt and is easily stripped and thrown into the corner of the room. Then undid the belt and took off his pants. The last piece of clothing that remained on it, boxers already wet with pre cum, Zero took him with one smooth motion. Now both of them are naked. Jude doesn't know if more excited or frightened. Zero stepped back "You're beautiful". Jude reveals mild smile "Thank you" doesn't think of anything else and feel stupid right now, but he doesn't care. Reach out and touch Zero face. A step toward him and gently touched his lips. Zero hands down to his hips and pulled him close all the way. Both have stone erection, or one time only kissed. First gently, slowly, and then all the more intense. Jude not feeling legs and slowly sat down on the bed. Zero lie down and pulled it toward him. Their hands are everywhere. Zero with his lips move to his ear and whispered, "I want you inside me." When Jude nodded Zero leaned over him to the bedside table so throw condoms and lube on the bed.

"Turn around" Jude say and Zero turn around on his stomach and lift on elbows and knees. Jude placed himself between his legs. Spread with hands his cheeks. He began to prepare him with tongue. Zero loud groan and Jude become even more horny. After a while, applied lube on hand and gently pushed one finger inside Zero, while with other hand massaged his balls. Zero opens it up even more, and Jude added another finger.   
"Fuck me, please ..." Zero sobbed. Jude applied condom and lube on cock. Circling with a dick about his entrance. Zero say again "please ..." and then Jude slowly begins to push until it sticks to his hips firmly in place. Jude with each stroke changes the speed and angle. Zero very fast cum in his hand. He is so loud, that the Jude should be only a few strokes and cum too. Jude pulled it out slowly, drop a condom in a basket by the bed and lay down on the bed, breathing deeply. Zero slumped across him. Jude grabbed wipes and wiped them both.   
"Wow, this is...." Zero gently stroked his injured hand. Jude completely forgotten painful hand and the Oscar and the wedding... "Thank you" Jude smiled and took the outstretched hand so intertwined their fingers. "Not at all, anytime you want," Zero smiled, leaned forward and kissed him. Jude squeezed close to him, warm and pleasant and both fall asleep for a moment.


	5. Chapter 5

It seems that the day is well under way when the Jude wakes up. Immediately remember what happened, especially tonight. He don't dare to move an inch not to wake a man sleeping next to him. Fight with the desire to flee, but he decides to confront with whatever new day brings. Still lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. Actually the first time in his life doesn't feel bad and dirty after sex. He really don't know what will happen when Zero wakes up, but he did not even care.  
While considering turning his head toward Zero. He looks at him and smiles, however, and Jude smiled too.   
"How's your hand?" Zero gently stroked his arm, which is swollen and he can see blue grout "seems to not be a boxer."   
Jude pulled his hand to his face and for a while watching now looks ugly in daylight "Apparently not" again looked down in shame.  
"I wanted to tell you something a long time ago, but you've disappeared?" Zero deliberately didn't ask what it was yesterday with the Oscar.  
"Me? So we met just once. I thought you don't remember that? "Jude looked at him frankly puzzled.  
Zero laughed a shifty "Jude, how could forget those green eyes?"  
Jude reverse eyes "Shut up" and again looked down somewhere to his hands.  
"Seriously, I wanted to thank you for bringing me to Devils. But I wanted to see you again" Zero caresses his face.  
Jude is so cute when he is ashamed. "I didn't bring you to the club. Oscar did. This has been just another opportunity to humiliate me. It's a long story but is no longer important." Through Jude faces exceeds painful shadow " I hope I broke his nose at last, no matter how much it cost me" Jude joked.  
Zero leaned toward him and kissed him "We don't have talk about that. Let's go take a shower, and go somewhere for lunch. What you say?"  
Jude sits in bed and looked around where his clothes is. "Come on, pick something mine, I think you'll fit" Zero opens the closet.

Lunch in a small restaurant on the shore is pleasant. Zero avoid any issues related to the club or something that would be for Jude unpleasantly, and Jude had to appreciate it. They talk about casual topics. Zero is a pleasant conversationalist. Jude relax and enjoy the moment. It seems that the staff knows Zero very well, no one bored them.  
"I wanted to ask you one more thing " Zero looked at him as if seeking approval.  
"Shoot" Jude leaned back in his chair.  
" When I arrived at the club, grant me an agent. Lucas is OK and I know it works in my interest, but somehow I don't like him. Sometimes exceeds the limits, I think he wants something from me "Zero is a little annoying.  
Jude laughed out loud "I'm sorry, it's hard to imagine that you cann't defend against someone's onslaught. Lucas is a great agent, but thinks it's overwhelming. You want me to defend you? "  
Now Zero laugh "Well, well, it looks like someone took a broom out of his ass," and pushed him gently "No, I want you to be my agent '  
Jude first thought that is not heard good "What do you want? You don't know anything about me, or me in business".  
Zero put hand on his knee "You wrong, I have heard only good about you, and his former club, but especially here. Not all of Oscar's people. "  
Jude winced at the mention of his father, but then he thought that it might not be such a bad idea, "I'll think about, OK?" Zero nodded in agreement.  
"You want to come to my place to watch a movie? Not fancy, but ... " Jude looked at him.   
Zero laughed "Of course," motioned the waiter, pay the bill, so they both went to the car.  
When you sit in the car Jude says "Now I remember, my car remained where it was a wedding, we first go pick it up?"

Zero tour Jude apartment while he's changing. The apartment is small and very pleasant. In every detail to recognize the Jude touch. Walk to the kitchen where Jude seeking a drink and glasses. Embraced him around the waist " I like your flat, looks like home".   
Jude laughed "You know all the right words".   
Zero get serious " I really like it. I like you even more" then hung lips on his.   
Jude took him to the bedroom. It seems they not see that movie, at least the next few hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Jude one morning, while looking at Zero sleeping next to him, tried to remember how long this has been going on. From the days when he first came to his apartment, Zero never stopped coming. Little by little brought some of his things. Jude couldn't remember whether Zero since then slept in his apartment at all.

About one thing they still have not agreed. Jude has not yet answered whether he wants to be his agent. Zero has tried everything to persuade him. They did not help blackmail, gifts, stunts in the sleeping rooms ... Jude not again want to be a part of Oscar's world and that is it.  
He never wanted to talk about his life with the Oscar. That theme would only elegant skipped. Zero didn't insist because he had on topics that didn't want to talk. It will be time for that.  
Jude has found a job in PR agency. They were the representation of small businesses. Jude was where he wanted, far away from Oscars.  
Jude with time notes that Zero all this not seen as entertainment any more. He don't go out with the boys, he don't go on team party, doesn't go over anywhere from his apartment in his free time.  
Somethime they cook or order a delivery, watch a movie or game on TV, make love .... Zero ask him sometimes if he wants to go out with him for dinner, but Jude always says he has a job or is just tired. In fact, the thought terrifies him what if somewhere photographed them together? He disappeared from the radar and wants to keep it that way. Zero is not pushing him, is completely satisfied with their associations. There is no need to show him around the city, although he would not have anything against it.

Sometimes Jude feel miserable because they don't go to the games, as today, when team play one of the important and knows how much it means to Zero. It's getting late and the game was long since ended, but Zero didn't come home jet. Jude becomes anxious. When the phone rings he jumped off the couch. When unknown voice asked him if he Jude Kinkade, creeps pass down his spine. When he confirmed, the woman on the other hand says that is called from the hospital. Jude just ask the name of the hospital, grab the car keys and rushed there. 

On receipt women give him instructions to the room in which Zero is. A drunk driver hit his car as he wait on traffic lights. The doctor explains that he got shot in the head and that the next 24 hours is critical. Keep it going in an induced coma while swelling were resolved, it was his best chance. Jude sat down beside the bed. Zero looks so helpless.  
Jude jerked from sleep when someone touched his shoulder.   
"Pete?" Jude jumped from the chair on which he slept.   
"Jude!" he even more wondered what it sees "What happened?"   
Jude explain briefly what happened and that still don't know anything. But promised to report any change. Jude know that all this will soon come to an Oscar, but he did not care anymore. Zero life hangs on the edge, and Jude as if just now realizes how much his means to him.  
After the first day doctor convinces him that the worst is over, but now has a week from how Zero was in coma. Jude doesn't move from him. Luckily Pete was very discreet, and the doctor doesn't allow others visit , however, journalists generally only speculate what was happening.

Jude felt someone caress him on the hair, and suddenly realized that he had fallen asleep leaning against Zero's bed "Hey, you're awake!"  
Zero looking around him, "Where am I? What happened?"  
Jude told him about the accident and Zero asks him when it happened. "Today is the eighth day" Jude gently took his hand "Thank God you're here again".  
"Forgive me" Zero squeezed his hand "I know you didn't want to all know."  
"No, you forgive me, I was really stupid" Jude touch his face "I almost lose you ..." word caught in his throat.  
Zero smiled and held up a blanket. Jude slipped past him and finally after a week finally feeling that everything will be fine.

The club have released an official statement about his injury and wishes for a speedy recovery and return to the game. Nevertheless, the press is more interested for newly discovered relationship between Zero and Oscar's son.  
After several weeks Zero was released from the hospital to home care. Jude prepare everything in the apartment for his arrival. Someone tipped off the release date, so when they get in front of the building, a car surrounded by journalists. As much as we thought they both looked at each other in disbelief. „Now we just need to break through to the flat. Perhaps to give them what they want and will not leave them alone“ Zero submit it costs before them when they came out of the car. A few minutes answering questions patiently, and then apologizes and says his doctor recommended bed rest. Seize the moment, pulled Jude's hand and they both relieved when they enter the house and shut the door.

"It was not that bad" Jude laughed.  
Zero sat on the couch and pulled him behind "Get used to it, now you're a star too" kissed him on the forehead.   
"I think it is quite one star in this house" Jude looked at him "I hope you know that this is your house too?"  
"Thank you" over Zero face yarn shadow of sadness.  
"Are you tired? Do you want something? "Jude ask worried.  
"Don't worry, the worst is over, the doctor recommended bed rest ... only recommended..." Zero winked and begins to unbutton Jude's shirt ...


	7. Chapter 7

After some time, their coming out has become old news, even press leave them alone. It's been a few months from car crash, so doctor allowed Zero doing some light training. In the club almost no one is troubled about their relationship ... besides Oscar obviously. He tried to take advantage of all your connections first to get rid of Zero, but the contract was so strong that all his lawyers failed to find a loophole. When he does not succeed, try to get to the Jews. All threats and intimidation to Jude faced only on the wall. Jude was no longer the little frightened boy. Oscar was left with less option but didn't give up.

Oscar all his investment very closely followed, so he knew all Zero merits and demerits. However, Zero his indiscretions of the past is not even trying to hide. Oscar decided to play on that card. Very generous submit that will make a big comeback party in honor of Zero.  
Party was extravagant and lavish. He was invited everyone who meant something in this city. Special emphasis he put on beautiful girls and boys. A few of them are paid very well to be spinning all night just about zero. Zero enjoyed the attention, flirting with everyone, entertained only way he knows. Jude in the meantime talking with people from the club which no saw long time. Everything went exactly as Oscar imagined. Until the moment when Zero approached to Jude and whispered something in his ear, when they both smiled and rode together in the night. Oscar didn't count on one thing, Zero was no longer his old self. One Jude smile broke all Oscar's plans.

Oscar has never been angry like this. It will not be two snapper to beat him at his own game. No way. Will not rest until they have been driven out of the city.

Oscar's wealth gained years. Not shrank at nothing to achieve their goals. Which means that not all acquired legally.  
When he started to put pressure on Zero and Jude, both decide that it will not surrender without a fight. They was not going to make it easier, that's for sure.

Jude may seem naive and innocent, but he was Oscar's blood. This time, decided to take advantage of something that is perhaps long time overdue. Jude is a couple of years worked for him before he left. He had access to all its documents. Including those who never should see the light of day. Jude didn't like this his side, but if Oscar decided to play dirty, he will play even dirtier.  
The first thought that incriminating evidence delivered anonymously, but then thought again, this time Oscar will not get what he wants, and then let know who framed him. It will hurt him more.  
One day when Oscar's „games“ without borders filled the measure, Jude call the State Attorney and set up a meeting.  
Everything is shrouded in secrecy for some time. And then one morning dawn news of the day that „great“ Oscar Kinkade arrested for multimillion tax evasion.  
Zero and Jude finally exhaled. But Zero see how this is hard for Jude. Give him a hug and whispered "You will never be him, never while I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."


	8. Chapter 8

Jude sitting in the stands and watching training. It's amazing how his life change in an instant. Since when Oscar go to prison Jude agreed to conduct LA Devils business. If someone knew every corner of the arena it was him. From an early age he wanted be a part of all of this, and for a while he thought he was. Then his father made him a fool like no one. He moved out of his own good and was ready to never come back.  
Now the wheel of fortune turned and Jude is number one LA Devils.

Everyone noticed how many changes Jude brought. Mostly positive. Jude had the knowledge, skills and ability to communicate to everyone. From the cleaners to the stars of the club. Nothing was difficult for him.

Sometimes when he couldn't fall asleep, watching to a man who sleeps peacefully beside him. It never ceases to amaze him. Has someone he loves more than life, and that someone love him too. Zero had a strange ability to sense when Jude cann't sleep, draw him closer, than heart rate always calmed him down enough to fall asleep too.

Zero even managed to make friends with a couple of new players that Jude recently brought to the club. Sometimes went out with them for a drink, which had previously been unthinkable. Jude was proud of him. Zero was no longer a lone wolf.

There's only one thing, Zero never spoke about his past. Jude tried several times, but when he saw that this slippery slope, he gave up. He left Zero to decide on whether he will say once or not. The past didn't matter, when the two of them have a common future. 

Zero as long as tried not to think about the past, still sometimes wake up from nightmares, drenched in sweat. He knew how Jude had little self-esteem because Oscar was anti father. The father from hell. He sometimes think that everything that happened to him might not be so bad, but then he remembered the other pair of blue eyes. A little girl who was clinging to him at the door of the orphanage, when came social worker and rough them forever separated. He never saw his sister from that day. Million times he wanted to try to find her, and then they beat him shame. He was the older brother, why couldn't protect her?  
What could he say? Even if he finds her some day ...  
Jude and he were so good together. Thank God I found him. It's time to tell him ... even if he is hated him they will have to somehow deal with it.

The evening was beautiful. Zero has long been at home when Jude returned from work. Zero sits in front the TV, but it looks like it's far away. Jude immediately noticed that something was wrong. He sat down next to him and just took his hand. Zero it doesn't look in him "I have to tell you something ..." so begins ...

Zero was seven years old, and his sister only three. The mother was not overly concerned about them not as they lived with her, they were more hungry than fed. He was trying to protect his sister as it was in its power. And then one day the mother overdosed and neighbors called Social Services. Since then begins to hell. From one to another foster family. Until the day when they are already at the umpteenth time back to the orphanage. And that day, one family took only his sister Laura ....

Jude hugged him while Zero body shaking and he silent sobs. Jude knew exactly what his problem is... "You were a child too, you couldn't do anything, but now we are together, we'll find her ...


	9. Chapter 9

Zero is terrified.  
Jude is through a private detective managed to find his sister. It took some time, but it was worth every cent. Luckily he had seen on his face as he gave him her phone number cann't be described. But after a few moment later Zero start to panic ... what if she don't want to see him, and if she cann't remember, what if ....   
Jude took him by both hands "Please calm down, everything is better than uncertainty. Is it? Give her a call and we'll see what next. "  
Zero took a deep breath several times and dialed. On the other side the young woman's voice says "Hello" and Zero mustered courage and simply says "Laura, it's me..." After that, silence occurs that lasts and lasts .... "Gideon?" (Even Jude didn't know his real name) Laura spoke first, and then Zero gather himself and starts talking. All he wants to know at once. She laughed a couple of times whit those smille a little girl that he remembers. And suddenly it hits him "I found her" and tears come down his face. Jude gently took the phone from his hand. Identify yourself and ask Laura may consider the meet with them. Wishes her well and hung up.  
Zero for some time quietly sobbing in the Jude's arms. He cann't believe this is all happening. From when he met Jude's his life was given meaning. He thought that now, and there die of happiness, but it only more compressed. Jude smiled "You see that everything will be all right" while gently caressing his hair.

After a few days they both stand in front of the house in the outskirts of a little town on the coast. Laura told him to study in the town, but now was at home, and would like to meet her parents.  
Laura ran out and stood on the porch. Black-haired girl so much like him. Zero paused in mid-stride, than walked slowly toward her, however, she was jumping into his arms "I knew you'd get one day" quiet whispers. Zero remembered again the moment when they were separated. Now just stand in each other's arms without a word. „Everything is fine now“ he repeats continuously. Laura simply took his hand and led him into the house. Jude watching them while standing next to the car, when Laura waved and called him to join them.  
Laura's parents are nice people of middle age. It is obvious that their home is full of love and respect. Laura was their only child and since that day when they brought her to his home, gave her everything you need. Everything that had neither in her mother's house, even in the orphanage. Laura's brother remembered very little, but the parents didn't let him forget. After a few years they tried to adopt him too, but the system has already swallowed him and they not managed to find him. Anyway Laura has not ceased to hope that will come one day. And that day has arrived.  
Long sat and talked about anything and everything. On parting promise to be from now to see as much as they arrive from the obligation.

They are full of impressions and a way home passes in silence. Zero after dinner and showering lying in bed awake for a long time. Thank God Laura lived a happy life. Now everything is finally as it should be. He stroked Jude's cheek, squeezed up against him and finally starts to fall asleep.


End file.
